warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Agathus Colchian
Agathus Colchian is the Chapter Master of the revered Blood Wights Adeptus Astartes Chapter. Throughout the years he has lead his Astartes through thick and thin. His own plights have taken him to Crusades, Xenos incursions and even fiendish nightmares within the void. History Early Life Agathus was born on the Feral World of Tumulus on the eastern-most fringes of Segmentum Obscurus. Part of one of the feral human tribes on the world he was trained in the ways of a hunter and a warrior to represent his clan. He had heard of iron clad spectres shifting around the ancient fortress of Wrathspire. He would hear tales of these iron angels descending from the skies and purging their homeland of evil daemons, all the while being guided by Lady Forlorn - the warrior goddess and spiritual guide of the human tribes. He became enamored by these tales and wanted to meet these spectres himself despite the warnings of the tribe's elders. As reckless as he was brave Agathus made his way towards the Wrathspire through the hundred mile marshes, tundras and icy hills. Finally he was within eye-shot of the massive fortress once he noticed a purple armor clad giant with a red angel insignia on its shoulder. The giant turned his expressionless helm at the young kid and dismissively waved his hand in the direction Agathus came from. The kid was petrified at the sight but his curiosity and awe was driving him closer towards the figure. The giant just stood there not sure what to do with the pesky, curious kid. Agathus finally approached the iron clad giant and looked up at him as he got on one knee to level with the kid. Agathus reached out and touched the giants shoulderpad. To the young tribal kid it felt cold, menacing and even divine. Taking a final look at the youngling, the giant stood up waved away once again and turned to leave into the mist covering the icy hills. Petrified and exhausted from travel, young Agathus turned to return home. Years later as he reached the age of 18, Agathus' village was approached by the Blood Wight recruiters. Terrified of the mystical giants the villagers well knew why they have come. Every few decades the Wights would approach and take some of the hardiest and skilled warriors of the tribe to their Fortress. Considered a bittersweet honor to be taken by the iron spectres, Agathus was unsurprisingly chosen as the best hunter and fighter the tribe had to offer. Saddened that he would leave his family but reassured by the sense of destiny and great respect towards the giants he was taken to the monastery along recruits from other villages. Blood Wight After the many years among Blood Wight marines, during his induction and organ implanting, Agathus saw the light of the Emperor and realised his and his newfound brothers legacy and purpose. After the arduous process of becoming a Space Marine he learned of his Chapters unique curse. However the young recruit immediately felt the cold grip of the Call of the Grave which would rarely occur among the older, veteran marines. Mystified by the sudden triggering of the curse Apothecaries and Agathus accepted the situation for what it was. Even though Agathus was condemned to fall to the slumber after months of sleepless existence he carried on as a regular recruit, taking on the name Colchian, after a mythical creature of legend. After the induction Agathus Colchian joined the Scout Company and was sent on many assignments, assisting his brothers in military operations. Showing great skill and bravery in combat, even rallying his fellow Scouts in the face of greater danger to push for victory, Agathus promptly became a full fledged marine and joined 3rd Tactical Company, 1st Tactical Squad under Sergeant Pythos. During one of the campaigns against Chaos Cultists in Cyclops Cluster, 3rd Company tracked the heretics to a small Hive World. Desperate to eradicate the creatures, Company Commander sent in 1st Tactical Squad to infiltrate the Hive and hunt down heretics in a swift manner, requesting assistance from the local government. Pythos' squad traversed through the bottom levels of the hive under Colchians guidance as he was the most accute and skilled hunter of the group. They eventually tracked the heretics to a sewer where the cultists began summoning daemons, threatening everyones lives. Pythos ordered to rush in and finish the daemons, while Colchian advised a more cautious approach locking down the sewer and waiting for reinforcements as they were not ready to handle a superior daemon force. Disregarding his advice, the squad was ordered to charge the enemy and were soon overwhelmed against the superior daemon force even though they fought for hours valiantly. Last man standing was Colchian, forced to use his fallen brothers as cover he retreated deeper into the sewers while crushing all the exit tunnels therefore locking himself in with the heretics. Fighting a battle of attrition with the cultists, he managed to send out a distress signal to his Company in the planets orbit. Before he could wait for reinforcements he was cornered by the cultist leader who was already possessed by a daemon, twisted and deformed he lashed out at the marine. Agathus fought the monster and his minions in an impressive display of combat skill, killing 10 daemons for every wound he would receive. Critically wounded and exhausted, only the cultists leader was standing before him. Picking up his fallen sergeants Power Sword he gathered his remaining strength into one last strike and decapitated the creature. As his brothers showed up to the distress signal they saw Colchian on his knees in meditation surrounded by swaths of dead daemons and pools of blood. He was promoted to the rank of Sergeant and took place of his former squad leader. After 10 years and many successful campaigns he became the Company Captain. Adapting the Chapters lightning strike and deep strike tactics, Agathus improved and excelled in them. When the current Chapter Master fell to the call of the grave and was administered to the cold grasp of a sarcophagus, Agathus Colchian was named the new Chapter Master of Blood Wights due to his impeccable service, loyalty and prowess both tactically and as a warrior. Nightmares of the Void Just a year after becoming Chapter Master, Blood Wights received a call to arms in the coming 5th Black Crusade and defend Imperium of man from the Chaos threat. Mobilizing their entire fleet and battle companies they engaged warp-space but something unexpected happened during the jump. The ships started being pulled into the aether. The void itself the ships were travelling to crackled and the fleet ended up in the chaotic realm of aether. Dumbfounded Colchian rallied his fleet as best he could and ordered them to stay in close formation as they silently drifted through the void, admiring the incomprexensible physics of the realm in terror and suspicion. Fighting the daemons in their home territory for nearly a month, they managed to get their warpdrives in a working condition after the malfunction. However the twisting, chaotic energies as a last ditch effort pulled many marines out of their ships during the jump to realspace, among them Agathus Colchian. The surviving, stranded marines rallied to their Chapter Master to receive orders if any were to be had in this dire, unconventional situation. Seeing no escape or way to contact their brothers in realspace, Colchian ordered his squad to walk, walk and bear through the horrors of the warp for as long as they can. For weeks the squad travelled the strange landscape and many fell, if not to the mind-twisting corruption or insanity then the daemons cruel enough to manifest themselves and attack the marines. By the end of what felt like several months Agathus was the only survivor. Having to kill his corrupted brothers and fight off the feral monsters of immaterium had taken a toll on him, as well as the fact he hasn't rested or meditated for the entire duration in the void. The hallucinations that would usually come from sleeplesness and long vigils would become indistinguishable from the reality of the warp itself. Unable to trust himself or his own eyes, Colchian started falling to despair, until he saw a shimmering light somewhere in the distance almost calling to the weathered marine. Looking like nothing he saw in the warp before, the light felt benign and warm, even divine. Regardless it was the only thing keeping hope in his heart and strength in his legs. He approached the shimmering light to feel a divine warmth radiate from it, the vision that he could only describe as Lady Forlorn, the ancient spiritual guide of his chapter, clad in golden shimmering armor and spreading her white angelic wings was the last thing Colchian saw before he was ripped through space onto solid ground. Awaking from unconsciousness he felt dirt and gravel under his armor. Looking up he saw the tree branches letting through the light from a star. Confused but relieved to be once again in realspace, he looked around to see where his angelic guide had dissapeared, but there was no sign of her. Almost like a dream the memory of his last moments in the warp felt fuzzy and muddled. Whatever the case was, Colchian had a duty and responsibility to reunite with his chapter. He began traversing the unknown world to look for any sign of civilization, but as he soon realized this feral jungle world was infested with Chaos spawn. This meant there would be a possibility of tech on planet that would allow for sending a distress signal. Before he could find such a device, Colchian was caught off-guard by a daemon prince of Khorne who had been hunting the marine for some time now. The twisted red skinned monster was wearing an older and more twisted version of Power Armor and had two golden cybernetic arms armed with flamers and jagged blades. Announcing himself as Halghaz the beast charged Agathus with no hesitation and primal fury the marine hadn't seen before. Fighting the monster for just minutes he realized the creature would only grow in rage and strength as the battle went on seemingly feeding off of every wound the marine would inflict. Changing his approach, Colchian retreated planning to tire out the demon by attrition in the overgrown forest. This only turned out to enrage the demon even more as he started ripping through the foliage and burning down everything around him. Realizing that the demon couldn't be tired out, Agathus kept evading the monster in the jungle utilizing the daemons own created chaos to hide from it and create traps and ambushes, striking the enemy with a quick precise assault and then retreating back into the cover of foliage, smoke and flame. This made the daemon so enraged it started making more mistakes, growing ever impatient and hasty. Eventually, however, it managed to pin down the marine in an alcove and square off against him. Colchian more confident in a straight-forward battle now that the creature had been weakened and tired out, charged the monster only to be surprised by the daemons swiftness and remaining strength, as it impaled Colchian through the chest on its blade and with its gnarly claw began to rip off the marines arm in a gleeful display of cruelty. As he lost his fighting arm to the powerful creature, Colchian managed to break free as the daemon laughed at his own success. Agathus knelt down feinting weakness and letting the daemon approach carelessly, as he swiftly rolled out of the daemons attack to grab his power sword and leap onto the monsters scaly back, plunging the blade deep into its spine. The daemon prince let out a horrifying screech of rage as Colchian twisted the blade sideways decapitating his enemy. Out of pride and in revenge, Colchian ripped off one of daemon princes bionic arms and after doing his best to cleanse it, clumsily and to the best of his ability attached it to his shoulder where his own arm used to be. With the threat out of the way Colchian found a beacon and launched a distress signal while hiding out from the countless daemons planetside. The Return Week after his trials on the feral world a Blood Wight strike cruiser of all things approached the planet and rescued their chapter master. As he entered the ship he was greeted by looks of confusion and awe from his fellow brothers. Recognizing none of their faces, he was then returned to Wrathspire where he was greeted by his old friend and grand chaplain of the chapter - Corellius. Where once there was a marine in his prime now was a decrepit, pale relic entombed within a dreadnought. To Colchian's shock, Corellius revealed that it has been nearly 4 millenia since the 5th Black Crusade and since they lost him in the warp, and the current year was 665.M41. Learning of the trials his chapter faced while he was gone, like the millenia long slumber the chapter endured, thieves getting their hands on chapters sacred blade and even corruption among their own in the form of former Grand Librarian Lernaeus, Colchian retreated into the catacombs of the monastery to seek guidance from Lady Forlorn as Wightlord Malacar - the first Chapter Master once did. Emerging days later Colchian rallied his chapter and with an air of confidence and zeal promised that the trials and tribulations of the chapter weren't for naught and their duty is yet not done. Reforming the Companies into battle readiness he was faced with the decision of what to do with the marines that have heard the Call of the Grave. Weakened, pale and sleepless they were destined to fall to the long slumber within years. Colhian ordered the recruiter marines to start asking for Blood Tithes from the local population to sate his brothers Red Thirst and keep the weakness at bay. He also disbanded 6th Tactical Company and assigned all of the cursed marines into it, renaming it the Grave Company. They were assigned the Strike Cruiser Vigilance and would be regarded as veterans of the chapter as they were sent out to patrol the sector restlessly and hunt down any sign of Threat to the Imperium. During this time Colchian also made contact with other forces within the Imperium, unwilling to stay lost and forgotten and seeing the need in allies. Blood Wights assisted Mezoan Cult Mechanicus during a greenskin incursion, after which they gained their techpriests friendship and support in rebuilding all the chapter has lost, be it marines or technology. Among other things the techpriests granted Colchian the prototype handheld Lascannon 'Bloodfury' and his chapter the unique 'Coldhand' pattern Narthecium which allowed chapters Apothecaries to administer Blood tithes to the marines to sate and fuel their Red Thirst. Colchian also sent his chapter to assist Scythis in an Ork Waaagh! on the sector. Despite the fact that Scythian Satyr rebels stole their relic blade in the past, negotiation from the Regiments General Vera Laurencius testified to the past commanders incompetence and their recent restructure. Purging the surrounding planets from xenos scum Blood Wights and Scythian Satyrd entered in an alliance after Colchian and Laurencius discussed the arrangement. Bringing the chapter from its knees and making friends not just enemies, Colchian confided with Grand Chaplain Corellius. The old marine seemed perturbed by the past corruption in the chapters ranks and would not even mention Lernaeus' name. He warned his old friend that the enemy was still out there and the chapter would not be redeemed in the eyes of Lady Forlorn and the Emperor until The Crooked traitor has been slain. Roots of Corruption After many successful years of rebuilding the chapter, Colchian and his brothers finally received the grave news they dreaded so much. Lernaeus the Crooked and his traitor followers have resurfaced after more than a millenia of silence. Reappearing in the Cyclops Cluster within Segmentum Obscurus the traitors began attacking Imperial worlds and gathering a cultist following at a rapid pace. Enraged and ashamed by his brothers downfall, Colchian mobilized the entire chapter in order to eradicate this threat once and for all. The Mezoan Cult Mechanicus who were invested in this plight, since they reside within the Cyclops Cluster, sent out their Skitarii regiments to assist Blood Wights. Colchian also requested aid from Scythian sub-sector and the Scythian Satyrs Imperial Guard Regiment, upon realising how fast the Chaos corruption was spreading. Upon investigation of this phenomena, Colchian realised that Lernaeus was employing his newly granted powers of Tzeentch to warp time and space, transporting his forces at great speeds, thus allowing the heretics to avoid the large allied force. Seemingly every engagement Blood Wights would have would be countered by Lernaeus' army, due to the fact he was once the Chief Librarian of the Chapter and was intimately familiar with Chapters tactics and doctrine. Every battle would turn into a bait and switch with the heretics disappearing as fast and elusive as they have appeared. This forced Colchian to adapt the strategy of his Chapter. He ordered all of his Companies to merge with his ally forces, the Satyr Imperial Guard regiment and the Skitarii, and ordered them to follow their combat doctrines and tactics instead. He himself lead the 1st Veteran Company and the Assault Company into a straightforward style of combat, breaking down the enemy force with crude, blunt strikes and as a single, cohesive force, ever vigilant and protected against ambushes. Eventually thinning out their enemy force, although with considerable losses, and liberating most worlds within the cluster, Blood Wights cornered Lernaeus and his followers to an Agri-world of Sepulcher. Landing planetside, Colchian took his Veteran Company in a direct assault on the last heretic fortress in order to confront the traitor brother himself. Taking the fortress in a fell swoop, with support from his allies, Colchian broke through into the inner chambers where he finally confronted the Traitor, once a Chief Librarian and a friend of Agathus before the Warp Incident, Lernaeus was a twisted version of himself warped with the aspects of chaos and the Lord of Change, he also wielded much more considerable psychic powers. The two marines clashed and traded many blows and if not for Colchians 'Void's Eye' Psychic Nullifier that allowed for timely intervention, Lernaeus' considerable psychic powers would have surely killed the veteran marine. Colchian managed to gravely wound his former brother by slashing through his neck and shoulder, additionally damaging the psyker's Hood. Limping away from the judgement Agathus was about to deal to his fallen brother, as a last ditch attempt Lernaeus called to his Lords powers to summon a warp storm on the worlds surface, that began opening warp portals in random locations. Daemons started pouring out of every corner of the fortress, rapidly swarming the allies location and Colchian had to retreat, but not before damaging the rooms pillars, collapsing the ceiling on top of Lernaeus. Back on the Stormbringer, Colchian was informed about the rapid corruption of the world as the portals let through swarms of bloodthirsty daemons that began ravaging the innocent Imperial citizens of the Agri-World. Knowing the corruption will spread and the massive amounts of daemons won't be defeated in a conventional way, Agathus was pressed on time and threat of greater losses. So he made the ruthless but neccesary order for Exterminatus of Sepulcher. The collective Blood Wight, Scythian Satyr and Skitarii fleets began Cyclone Torpedo bombardment igniting the planets atmosphere and eradicating all life, both enemy and Imperial. Paranoid that the traitor may have escaped once again, Colchian ordered his Grave Company to scour the planets surface for Lernaeus' remains and hold vigil over the nearby sub-sectors for a year. Redemption With the heretic threat dealt with but still lurching at the back of Colchian's' mind, he and his Chapter returned to the home-world to regroup and rebuild from their losses during the campaign. However the time for rest was cut short as an Inquisitorial Black Ship appeared in the worlds orbit. Apparently Inquisitor Adria Vael has been ordered to investigate the heretical allegations of the Chapter and it's reportedly Chapter cult. Accompanied by two Imperial Regiments and her own cadre of Witch Hunters, Inquisitor sent her attaches to contact the Chapters leaders. As the Inquisitors contacts approached the Chapter Master and revealed their intentions to investigate the chapter or declare them traitors in failure to comply, Agathus was enraged by this declaration. After all he and his chapter has been through, such questioning of his chapters devotion insulted both his faith and pride. The Chapter Master insulted the Inquisitorial escort and after a mutual exchange of threats and insults, Colchian ruthlessly executed the Inquisitorial messengers. Once word reached Adria Vael, she mobilized her retinue to launch a full scale invasion of Tumulus. With only two of their Battle Companies planetside, Blood Wights were massively outnumbered in an open battle, even with their unique tactics targeted to take on a larger army. Colchian ordered a retreat and fortified within the Fortress of Wrathspire, attempting to send word to the other Companies, currently either in their own campaigns or patrolling the sector. After many weeks of siege warfare, Inquisitorial forces managed to take the Fortress by sheer numbers and firepower, leaving the Blood Wights holed up within the vast catacombs of the Monastery. Agathus ready for the inevitable last battle was nevertheless concerned of his Chapters legacy of being declared traitors and forever on the run, if they managed to survive this ordeal. He was eventually convinced by Grand Chaplain Corellius to negotiate with the Inquisitor for the survival of the chapter. Simmering down from his wounded pride and his vision clarified by the threat of imminent doom, the Chapter Master agreed to his friends counsel and contacted the Inquisitor. Meeting face to face, Agathus bluffed about the rest of the chapter arriving imminently and proposing to avoid further bloodshed, allowed the Inqusitor to investigate these heretical allegations by allowing her within the Catacombs of the Monastery with a retinue of her Witch Hunters. Adria Vael unsure if the marine was bluffing of his Chapters forces arrival and sharing his sentiment of avoiding more bloodshed agreed to his proposal and gathered a revenue of Witch Hunters, meanwhile ordering the rest of the forces to eradicate the chapter if she does not return within a week. With the main heretical allegation being the Chapters worship of the mysterious figure named 'Lady Forlorn', Agathus guided the Inquisitor into the prayer chambers of the Monastery, all the while demonstrating their Chapters devotion and faith for the Emperor. Finally reaching the statue of Lady Forlorn and the records of this mysterious figure dating back to Horus Heresy, the proof was undeniable that this woman was once a loyal follower of the Emperor and a hero of the Imperium. Dissipating any allegations of heresy and corruption, backed up by Chapters history of warfare and devotion, Inquisitor Vael returned to her host announcing the Chapter's Loyalty to the Imperium. Parting on fairly uneasy terms after the blood shed between the armies, there was no further need of violence and the Inquisitorial retinue eventually left the world, leaving a small retinue of Witch Hunters and Imperial Forces to oversee the Chapter and its continued loyalty. Personality Colchian often appears melancholic, aloof and bitter at a first glance. Due to the heavily mutated catalapsean node his sleeplessness has taken a toll on his personality. The everlasting vigilance he has adapted also comes with suspicion and overt cautiousness, not to mention the possibility of hallucinations and waking dreams. Colchian is required to meditate for several hours to regain his energy and wade off the visions. At certain times however, Agathus welcomes these visions seeing them as message of guidance from Lady Forlorn. Whether because of the chapter cult belief or superstition, Blood Wights wholeheartedly believe these visions and heed their guidance even if often the message is cryptic and vague. Agathus' flaw has often been his pride and hubris. Despite his patient and cautious nature, he can get overconfident and rush into the fray at the wrong time. He also takes pride in his abilities and strengths which often leads to his rashness. He also has recently become more ruthless and cold towards everyone but his brothers. Justifying killing Imperial citizens to save more lives or purge corruption, he is usually talked down by Grand Chaplain Corellius. Colchian also has a dry, sarcastic sense of humour and a sense for poetic justice as was witnessed after his battle with daemon prince Halghaz. This lighthearted nature and faith keeps him from succumbing to despair due to his daily plight in dealing with his curse and the pressure of command in face of ever-growing danger to humanity. Appearance Colchian has a pale complexion with dark circles under eyes all result of the Curse of the Grave. His once ash blonde hair is now greying due to his age and once again probably result of the sleeplessness. His eyes are hazel in color and have the feel of melancholy, solemn consideration yet ever vigilant and aware. Agathus wears uniquely crafted Artificer Armor. He wears a sable fur cloak reaching down to his lower back, as well as a heavy, ragged, white fabric tunic covering his legs. The most obvious thing about him is probably the Golden bionic arm that once belonged to daemon Halghaz. Now purified and enhanced by the Mezoan Mechanicus it is a golden monument of Colchians survival and the chapters perseverance against overwhelming odds. Abilities and Traits Colchian is a master combat specialist, having trained with multiple martial weapons and guns. Not exceptionally good with any particular weapon, his strength is his adaptability in combat and ability to use nearly any weapon to great effect. He is famed among his brothers for his tactical accumen and expertise. Having planned and commanded dozens of campaigns of varying scales, Colchian showed great ability to adapt to his enemy and exploit their weaknesses to bend into his own chapters strengths. He is also a peerless leader able to rally his troops in times of great adversity. Although not the spiritual leader of Corellius' accumen he is able to rouse hearts of his brothers when needed. Perhaps the greatest trait Agathus possesses is his willpower. Famed for his willful endurance throughout the years and his ability to withstand the curse of the grave for as long as he has. The lack of fear he displays in the face of the Chaos horrors is awe inspiring, whether due to the fairh he holds or his bravery. Equipment Colchian is undoubtedly the most well armed and equipped Astartes of his chapter as would befit a Chapter Master. * 'Dragons Bulwark' Artificer Power Armor: 'This modified suit of Mark VII Power Armor was constructed by Mezoan Mechanicus. Crafted not only to be battle effective but also aesthetically pleasing as per request of Colchian. It has all the functionality of a typical Mark VII with added endurance and defense overall rivaling that of Terminator Armor. * '''Bionic Arm: '''The mechanic, golden arm that was salvaged from the Daemon prince Halghaz after Colchians duel with the monster. Since his return the bionic limb was cleansed, repaired and improved by the chapters Techmarines. A modified Storm Bolter was attached to the inside of the wrist with an ammo chain leading to a container attached to the Armors backside. A Power Sword was also attached on the top of the lower arm with a retraction mechanism for quick, surprise attacks. Last piece of modified tech and the most interesting is the set of interwoven crystals built within the bionic arm. * ''Void's Eye' Psychic Nullifier: The set of interwoven crystals implanted within the bionic arm this is a highly unstable and experimental piece of archaic tech. Built on the principles of a psychic hood it is intended to activate an electromagnetic pulse to potentially negate a psykers effects on the warp, negating their spell. Although very unstable and archaic this technology has often saved Agathus and his marines from psyker attacks. * MK III Plasma Pistol: 'A typical Plasma pistol used by the seargeants and captains of the chapter. * ''Bloodfury' Pattern Lascannon: 'This heavily customized lascannon is the most potent hand-held weapon in the Chapters arsenal. Twin-linked and utilizing the Hotshot technology of its smaller sister, the Hotshot Lasgun, its precision and penetration power is to be dreaded. The major drawback, however, is that it overheats very easily. Alongside replacing the power pack after every shot an in-built latch has to be held down for up to a minute to release a coolant into the weapons system under the risk of it going haywire otherwise. It is currently being held by Agathus Colchian, but often is given to any experienced marine in order to deal with heavy armor targets in a decisive manner. Capable of rendering a Rhino or a Landraider incapable in a single shot, the weapon is treated with care and respect it deserves. * ''Vigilance and Vengeance' - The modified pair of Lightning Claws were scavenged from a destroyed Forge World by the Blood Wights during the battle against Hive Fleet Karkinos. Each power gauntlet is fitted with three razor sharp, powered Adamantium blades and the mechanical arm itself resembles a claw with each finger being a razor sharp talon in itself, allowing the user to grip their opponent. Each gauntlet is also equipped with a built-in Storm Bolter. Used by Agathus in the battle against Hive Fleet Karkinos, it proved invaluable and saved his life multiple times as the Chapter Master ravaged through the Tyranid hordes with great fury, piling up the shredded xenos corpses. Relations Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes By About Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Chapter Masters Category:Argus Cluster